Renesmee's Soulmate
by isabellamallozzi
Summary: This story is a continuation of the Twilight saga, in which Renesmee navigates the human world. She attends high school and meets new friends, but she is faced with a difficult decision when she has to choose between her soulmate and Jacob. It is based on the premise that every vampire has a soulmate, but Renesmee is half human and half vampire so she has two and must choose!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight franchise.

I stared out the car window, watching the green blobs of forest smear past me. It was pretty cold out today but I felt the heat radiating from Jacob next to me. He seemed more nervous this morning than me; I was excited to start school and be around other people. I loved spending time with my parents, and all my aunts and uncles but I wanted to meet people my own age. Jacob is usually the one who pushes me to do daring things, like when he took me cliff diving last week, but he had been so cautious lately. Part of me thought he is worried I'll stop spending my every waking minute with him and start making new friends. I tried to be sensitive to it and brought up the idea of him driving me this morning. He had kept his hand firmly wrapped around mine since we got in the car, so I reassured him that I'll be smart today.

"You know I'll be back in this car, by your side, in less than eight hours right?" I open tentatively, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, Ness, I know you can take care of yourself and I am happy for you. I just want you to be careful" He glanced at me, before looking back at the road and I saw the anxiety written on his face. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Listen, I know you can handle this and I'm sure you'll do great today but if you get uncomfortable or lonely or anything, you call me and I'll spring you. You know, developmentally, you're only like 16ish, so you can always start high school next year and no one would give it a second thought." He rationalized to himself, as if he was the one that needed convincing.

"Jacob, I promise, I'll be fine. I just want to live a little and do something besides play chess with Uncle Jasper. I've never had a girlfriend to talk to that wasn't related to me and my best friend is a twenty-something werewolf, I need to get out more." He laughed, a deep rumble from within his chest, and ran a hand through my hair.

We pulled into the school lot and I saw huddled masses of kids running inside to get refuge from the rain. I had my class scheduled memorized; World History, Calculus, Lunch, Art, and French. Esme was most excited when I chose French over Spanish or Italian. I picked it about a month before school started and we went through a dozen photo albums of her and Carlisle at Le Louvre, the Palace of Versailles, and other famous French landmarks. She promised me this summer, we could take a girl's trip with my Mom, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie. Unce Emmett told me he honeymooned there with Aunt Rosalie and I asked if they had any pictures, but he explained with a mischievous grin that they hadn't seen much.

Jacob shrugged off his jacket and threw it in my bag as I gathered my things. I pulled up the hood of my red raincoat in anticipation for the downpour. We still had about twenty minutes before school started, so I leaned over and put my head on Jacob's chest. His arms instinctively went around me and I let the sound of his heartbeat drown out the pounding on the rain. It was here, in the crook of his neck, where there was warmth and quiet, that I felt the most safe- like the rest of the world was distant and unimportant because I was in our small little bubble. I was always fascinated by how seamlessly we functioned together; there would be moments where we acted like a single entity and even then, as I sat up again, I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind.

"Just try not to get in any trouble Ness." he whispered, emotion heavy in his voice. He had a tendency to say inconsequential things with the intensity of something more and as I got older, I yearned to uncover the deeper meaning.

"I will." I responded simply, sliding out of the truck and sprinting to the safety of the faded blue overhang. Everyone was pretty docile and rundown in the hall- presumably because of the weather and blues of coming back to school. On the contrary, my morning had been pretty energetic. Aunt Alice woke me around five-thirty to sift through the dozens of potential 'first-day' outfits she had devised. We decided on the seventh one; a flowy, royal blue, u-neck top with black skinny jeans and red flats. I put on a light black shrug over it but I was anxious to slip into Jacob's jacket. I navigated Forks High pretty effortlessly, not interacting with anyone until I got to my first class.

I walked into World History and saw about twelve students in various groups spread around the room. The walls were off-white and peeling, but there were some informational posters about Genghis Khan and methods of historical thinking. It appeared that the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so I slid into a chair in the front and quickly enveloped myself in Jakob's jacket, the warmth and his smell quenching any of my 'first-day' jitters.

I met eyes with a boy across the row. He had striking red hair and light, brown eyes. His face had a child-like quality, but he was at least six foot, maybe taller. He smiled at me politely and I smiled back, eager to meet someone new. I extended my hand to introduce myself and he reached out to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen."

He nodded in recognition, "Oh, you're the doctor's niece! Cool, I'm Will Richards. I bet you'll fit in here great."

We talked more, waiting for the teacher to arrive, and I learned that Will had a sister, Selena. She was a year behind us and she broke her ankle at soccer practice last week, so I could meet her Thursday when she came back to school. I was quickly developing affection for Will; he seemed like he was very family oriented and we shared a lot of the same interests. I admired his ambitions of becoming a neurosurgeon and going to Brown. Carlisle had taught me early on about the joys of medicine and I was definitely considering it as a career path. I had never tried human blood- most of the time, I had human food and on a rare occasion, I would drink animal blood- so I wasn't concerned about control.

Will invited me to eat lunch with him and his friends, which I gratefully accepted. I started to ask him about his schedule when a woman, clearly out of breath, burst in.

"Hi…. everyone…. I am uh…. Ms. Archer. I will be…. teaching this class… but I just need a minute." She gasped out and we all paused our conversations, waiting quietly for her to regain her composure.

She took some deep breaths and perched herself lightly on the desk, crossing her legs. Despite her dramatic entrance, everything about her was organized. She placed neatly stacked, color-coordinated folders on the desk and brushed one of her many perfectly spiraled, black curls out of her eyes before properly introducing herself.

"I apologize for my late arrival; my car died about a block from here and I had to make an unfortunate trek through the rain. Like I said, my name is Ms. Archer and I look forward to getting to know all of you this year as we cover the world's history. I am relatively flexible as it relates to your work; I simply ask that you take notes (in whatever format suits you best) in preparation for weekly quizzes and a cumulative test every six weeks. I know it is an adjustment going back to school, so I will leave you to your own devices and allow you to use this time how you please. We will formally begin lessons tomorrow." With that said, she opened a chronicle of major issues throughout the Mayan Empire and let us be.

"So, have you made any friends here yet?" Will asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"I haven't spoken to anyone here in Forks yet but my best friend is Jacob Black. He lives on the reservation." I supplied, smiling at the thought of him. "What about you?"

"Well, there is a group of us that usually hang out; Selena, Alex, Danny, Derek, Gwen, and me. Alex is your typical player- he likes to pretend he's a badass, but he drops the persona with us. Danny and Derek are twins; they are almost always at each other's throat over something. Gwen is my sister's best friend and she can be a bit to handle at first but she'll warm up to you. We've been dating for over a year now and she still takes my breath away."

I liked the way his face lit up when he talked about Gwen and how his eyes crinkled when he laughed and that he had a good relationship with his sister; I could see that he was kind-hearted and I felt confident that we would be fast friends.

When the bell rang, I was sad to leave my new friend, but enthusiastic about meeting his group at lunch. Calculus was very uneventful; Mr. Parker did not share Ms. Archer's laissez-faire attitude and did not tolerate any talking during class. We started a basic review of the pre-calculus curriculum but my Dad had introduced me to the majority of concepts last year. I quickly gained Mr. Parker's respect by answering the first few practice problems correct and while he helped one of the boys in the back, I texted Jacob that I was doing ok and I missed him.

When we let out for lunch, I hurried to the cafeteria. I got in line and bought a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a ginger ale. The room became crowded and noisy very quickly but I was able to spot Will's fiery head and walked over.

The boyish air to him was somewhat marred by seeing him passionately kiss who I could only assume to be Gwen. They were alone at the table, so I awkwardly sat down. Gwen had a very angular face and short, tawny brown hair. I couldn't determine much else about her face until she came up for air and I saw her piercing green eyes. Will finally seemed to recognize the world around him and take note of my presence.

"Oh, hey, um, Renesmee! This is Gwen." He panted, shaking his head slightly, as if coming out of a daze. Gwen did not seem as excited to see me; she looked me up and down, then looked back at Will almost in indifference.

"Hi Gwen, I'm Renesmee. I just moved here from New York to stay with my uncle, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and tried not to judge her initial apathy, remembering Will said she was tough at first.

"That's nice." She responded flatly, preceding to ask Will about his first two classes. I rationalized that she must be a nice person underneath, considering a guy like Will is so enchanted with her. I heard a commotion behind me and felt the chair next to me bang into the table. I turned around and saw two boys playfully shoving one another. They both had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Danny, Derek, this is Renesmee. She's new here." Will introduced me and they both straightened up.

"The name's Danny, pleased to meet you. You can tell me and Derek apart because I'm the hot one." He winked and I laughed, which he took as an invitation to jump into the seat next to me.

Derek approached me and stuck out his hand, apparently more reserved, "And I'm Derek, the one with the manners." I nodded, smiling at them both, and shook Derek's hand. Just then, Jacob responded to my text and I looked down at my phone.

 _Glad to hear it, Ness. I'll pick you up later!_

"Who are you texting?" Danny pried, leaning over my shoulder. Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Subtle Danny."

"Uh… Just my friend Jacob," I replied. Danny accepted that answer and proceeded to devour five slices of pizza.

"Where is Alex?" Gwen asked, surveying the room. Danny snorted and Derek elbowed him.

"Alex heard the cheerleaders were practicing in the gym and wanted a peek," Danny informed us, grinning. From the small profile I had built on Alex, I wasn't ecstatic to meet him, but I was determined to keep an open mind. I remember my Aunt Rose said it didn't matter if a person was flawed if they were around the right people. She had always been vulnerable with me about her regrets and her shortcomings and it contributed to our close relationship. She explained that her and Uncle Emmett were flawed upfront but they complement one another. She tended to be possessive and jealous but he made her feel special and his loyalty lessened her insecurities. We laughed together when she said Uncle Emmett came off as a player and a big shot, but when he was with her, he let the walls come down and was himself.

I could see how this group fit like that; Gwen was hard and guarded, but Will made her lighter; Danny was unruly and whimsical but Derek was calming and methodical. I was curious and somewhat eager to see who I would impact here and who would impact me.

I felt a hard poke in my shoulder that pulled me from my reverie. Danny stood above me smiling, "Come on, pretty lady. I'm walking you to class." I jumped up to follow him, saying goodbye to Will, Gwen, and Derek. Will pecked Gwen on the cheek before heading out and Gwen paused a minute in front of me.

"It was nice to meet you, Renesmee," she conceded and I gave her a small smile. I ventured to think I could fit in with these people.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny led me to the art studio and took a seat next to me. The teacher, Mr. Bates, was a short man with light blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. He had a plain white smock on with assorted colors sporadically smudged on it.

"Today, I just want you to create a piece that tells me a little about you. It can be as simple or complex as you like. Have fun with it!" He instructed, turning his attention to a piece of his own, depicting a wintery landscape somewhere. Danny grabbed some charcoals and got to work, but I was caught staring at the windows. They were composed of beautiful plate-glass slivers; one side was cool blues and greens, but the other had bright reds and yellows. It reminded of the church Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue got married in. I got be the flower girl and when I was walking down the aisle, I saw all of the intricate pictures illustrated in the walls made of plate-glass.

I focused on the assignment and tried to figure out what medium to use, deciding on water colors. I didn't start out with any real intentions, but soon I was painting a myriad of flowers, shaping a front yard and the beginnings of a house. I glanced over at Danny's work and was stunned to find intricate drawing of a boy with the charcoal.

He met my gaze and smiled, "I'm not just a pretty face, huh?"

I laughed and suddenly recognized the face, "That's you."

He scoffed, "How vain do you think I am? It is _obviously_ Derek; I have freckles on the bridge of my nose and this boy does not."

"Oh, of course," I murmured, as he discreetly dotted the nose of the boy in the picture with freckles.

My house gathered more and more detail; the window sills were adorned with pots of roses and the front door was a vibrant teal. It became clear to me that I wasn't opting for any sense of originality; it was the house I grew up in. The roses, ironically, were planted by Aunt Rose and I last summer.

* * *

I remember it was July 3rd, because it was her anniversary with Uncle Emmett. I had found her kneeling over the roses and crying. It was the first time I had seen a vampire cry and it was disconcerting; her shoulders shook softly as tearless sobs racked her body.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked, sitting down next to her in the warm grass. She looked at me and smiled, her hand cupping my cheek.

"I shouldn't bother you with these things, but Emmett asked me what I wanted most for our anniversary and I just wanted a ba-" She broke off in a pained sigh.

 _Baby._ She just wanted a baby and I felt my heart ache within my chest for her. I tentatively took her hand in mine and voiced a promise.

"I know it's not the same," I whispered carefully. "But I will always be there for you and you and Mom, and Grandma and Aunt Alice have all raised me."

She nodded in appreciation and kissed my cheek, "Thank you darling." My father brought her to the large hospital in Portland the next day, so she could hold the infants there.

* * *

Danny nudged my elbow, drawing me back to the art classroom, "A bunch of us are headed to the diner after school today, you in?" I accepted gratefully and we spent the rest of class in a comfortable silence. I considered Danny to be a little over the top at first, but I liked seeing him more reserved and in his element. His self-portrait became incredibly intricate and Mr. Bates praised him specifically at the end of class.

When I walked into the French classroom, I noted how few kids were in our class. There couldn't have been more than ten and as my eyes scanned the room, I saw him. I didn't have much to compare him to- given my lack of experience with non-blood related males, but I knew enough to deem him certifiably hot.

I suppose the dark hair and deep brown eyes weren't an overtly unique combination but something about him screamed attractive. He was perched lightly on top of a desk, talking to another boy in the class. His eyes flitted to mine suddenly and I looked away, blushing. I took my typical seat at the front and attempted to fend off the butterflies in my stomach, not noticing as he made his way over to me.

I felt a tug at my back and whirled around to see him holding Jacob's jacket. I instinctively reached out and took it back. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We have the same jacket. A little masculine for you, huh?" He commented and I could feel him sizing me up like an opponent.

"Maybe it's just feminine for you," I retorted covering a smile with my hand as his eyes darkened. His smirk softened into a warmer smile and I held his gaze, drawn to the sense of wild adventure on his face.

"It's my friend's- a _guy_." I amended and he leaned a little closer. There were few times I needed to remind myself to breathe and act wholly human. Staring at him then, I forgot and eventually exhaled heavily.

"Boyfriend?" he ventured, his eyebrow quirked upward and the smile reached his chocolate eyes as I slowly shook my head.

"Alright then," he stated before wordlessly sliding into the seat next to me. I purposefully stared at the board until the teacher came in, determined to feign nonchalance. She couldn't have been more than thirty years older. Her long strawberry-blond hair was tied into a neat ponytail which landed just above her waist.

"Bonjour mes étudiants! Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Kate. Je suis vraiment excité pour cette classe!" She was very soft-spoken but I could feel her enthusiasm and it was comforting. She went on to outline the curriculum for this year and I appreciated her emphasis on application-based learning. Her goal was for us to achieve fluency and a basic understanding of necessary and conversational French phrases.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît des expressions familières françaises?" (Does anyone know any French colloquialisms?) she asked, scanning the room for volunteers. I was surprised when his hand shot up but she looked grateful for a participant and called on him.

"Je sais un." he began, focusing his attention on me. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" The class laughed and he stared me down with a mischievous grin. Ms. Kate seemed taken aback for a moment but I found my voice, despite my flaming red cheeks.

"Non, merci. Je préfère les blondes."

* * *

I emerged into the parking lot and relished in the soft rays of the sun peeking through the clouds. I tilted my head back for a minute and sighed at the feeling of warmth on my face (even if it was mostly humidity). I didn't notice him until he coughed loudly. I opened my eyes and glared at him for ruining my moment.

"Daydreaming about me?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest in apparent amusement.

"You wish," I muttered, before my attention was called elsewhere.

"Renesmee," I heard Will's familiar friendly voice approaching, and turned to him. "I see you met the infamous Alex." I huffed as the pieces fell into place in my mind.

"Oh _you're_ the player." I glowered, much to his enjoyment and Will's confusion.

"So it would seem." he conceded, running a hand through his dark curls.

"Renesmee, huh? Seems a little excessive," he dared me with a teasing tone. As I pondered a come back, the only person capable of distracting me made his presence known a few rows away.

"Ness!" Jake called with an excitement that made my heart swell. I ignored Alex completely and started hurrying toward Jacob without a backward glance. I made short work of the half-parking lot separating us and quickly jumped into his arms, as he spun me around.

"You survived," he said appreciatively, kissing the top of my head. I beamed up at him and suddenly became aware of our company.

"Oh Jake, these are my friends- Will and Alex." I gestured to them both, encompassing Alex in my introductions because I couldn't maintain my bad mood with Jacob there. He smiled kindly at Will and little less genuinely at Alex. It was strange seeing them alongside one another. They were practically the same height, with Jake only about an inch taller. Alex didn't seem enthused to meet him either and I kept my hand carefully placed on Jake's arm.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob. Uh, we were just headed to the diner for an early dinner. Do you want to join us?" Will offered graciously. I threw him a grateful smile. We all made our way toward Will's Jeep and I shivered a little as Alex lowered his mouth to my ear, "I thought you liked blondes."


End file.
